


Find Me

by King_Boo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, They have a child, kind of?, that Kara doesn't know about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: Kara Danvers meets Lena Luthor on a busy day at work. One drink spill leads the two of them to meet. After a messy clean up, they start a life together. A happy beautiful life that will have children one day.Until Lex steps in. Then Lena has to sacrifice everything she loves if it means the safety of the love of her life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read "What if I Can't" before, then you will realize that this is essentially the same fucking story. It is, but I wanted it to be better. I wanted to improve and make the story make sense.

Life on Earth wasn’t the worst thing in the world until the Danvers enrolled her into school after learning how to control her powers. School was awful. Earth was so far behind in everything. The only thing that Kara liked was English because that was different from Krypton.

Then came the cover up story that Kara had to create. The idea was to make her just like Clark, clumsy. Kara was anything but due to the sun’s radiation. She had heightened senses that granted her to live in microseconds, but she had to fall like she was a human. Which sucked until Kara realized that this was a chance to live differently.

So, Kara complied with everyone’s wishes. She purposely walked into things. Tripping over her feet was a daily occurrence. She stumbled over her words answering the simplest of questions.

Living her lie was her curse as the survivor of Krypton just like Clark. He was able to step forward and wear their crest, but Kara was forced into the shadows. At first, it felt awful but Kara grew accustomed to her life. She was able to find coping mechanisms for the lost she felt.

Going through schooling like Alex, Kara received fantastic grades and was asked to fail a few things so people didn’t start assuming Kara was a gifted orphan. That would put too big of a spotlight on her, and Kara couldn’t do that and not show her pride of being an El.

She went to college like was expected to. Kara started taking marketing classes as another way to learn and understand Earth cultures. It helped Kara apply more of the Kara Danvers persona on herself.

While in her first year of college, Kara was a part-time nanny until she spent a summer as an intern at Midvale’s Newspaper. Returning back to school the following semester, she started working at Noonan’s.

Working there could be great when they weren’t busy, or terrible when they were packed so bad that Kara could hear hundreds of conversations. She would have to spend those bad days fighting sensory overloads and tried to give herself a few minutes in the quiet walk-in freezer.

One of those days were happening today. It was ridiculously busy, and Kara had several tables that were completely packed. It was the middle of her shift and there was no end in sight. She wishes she could use her powers, everyone would be happy and eating within seconds.

If she could use her superpowers, she wouldn’t have dumped a drink all over a woman reading a book alone when someone pushed their chair without looking. Someone that was seated at someone else’s tables next to hers. A polite woman who now had a soaked outfit and book.

There was a quietness around the restaurant when everyone heard the splash. “I’m so sorry.” Kara said horrified looking at the woman who had pushed her own chair back as soon as she felt the wetness. People were rushing over making sure the woman was ok.

She kept brushing everyone off. “I’m fine. It was an accident.” She looked over at Kara. “Are you ok?”

It threw Kara off. Replying with a hint of surprise in her voice, “Yeah, I’m fine. Do you need help getting cleaned up?”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

In the bathroom, Kara helped with trying to dry off the woman’s outfit. There wasn’t really much to help with other than taking the used paper towels to the trash. “Once again, I’m so sorry.”

The woman stared as if she was trying to read something. “Kara?” She said it with uncertainty in her voice. “Unless you purposely decided that you wanted to ruin my book, it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean to pour a bloody mary in my lap. Who even drinks a bloody mary at nine am?”

“How do you know my name?” Kara asked with slight fear in her voice. She lost Jeremiah to someone discovering her powers and needed to know she wasn’t here to take someone else from her life.

She pointed at the nametag. “Or is that something from a show?”

“Oh.” Kara felt a light blush on her face. “No, that’s my name. Kara Danvers.” Kara started off nervously but her awkward confidence filled in halfway through.

“Kara Danvers.” She said it with a smirk and the way it sounded made Kara feel amazing. “My name is Lena.”

She was a little disappointed that she didn’t say her last name, but strangers usually didn’t tell each other that information right away. “Nice to meet you Lena. I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Would you like to make it up to me?”

This was something Kara was worried about. Now, Lena was going to blackmail her into free food for possibly weeks. “Sure?” Kara asked suspiciously. “I can’t give you free lunches or anything like that. They’re going to give you a free meal coupon, but I can’t do anything else.”

“Oh, that doesn’t matter to me.” Lena waved her hand. “Have dinner with me?”

This should be raising red flags. Kara just ruined her outfit with a bloody mary, and now was being asked on a date. But Kara couldn’t say no to this beautiful woman that had a hint of hope in her green eyes. “Ye-yeah, but I have to finish work first.”

“That’s ok. I need to get clean up first.” She said it with a small laugh making Kara smile shyly.

“Oh yeah, definitely.” Kara said quickly before panicking. “Not that you don’t look good with a drink on you, but I don’t think that you’re feeling too comfortable. I should probably shut up now.”

“It’s ok, darling.” She said.

When she said darling, Kara felt her knees get a little weak. It flowed off her tongue flawlessly. She stammered out, “So, tonight at eight? I want to go home and get cleaned up too. We can meet here?”

“That sounds great.”

With that, they finished cleaning the mess of Lena’s outfit that was ruined. She bided Kara goodbye. Kara spent the rest of the day excited until she realized that she didn’t know for sure if this was a date but hoped that is what the woman wanted.

Finishing her shift, Kara ran home and quickly showered then picking out a nice outfit. She had no idea where Lena wanted to go, so settling on a nice but comfortable outfit.

They met outside of Noonan’s, and Kara was blown away with how Lena was dressed. She was dressed in tight and semi-revealing clothes. It made Kara hope she didn’t read the situation wrong either.

Running her hand through her hair, Kara waved to her. “Hey, Lena.” Her voice was awkward and Kara wanted to kick herself for that. “You look amazing.” Kara took in Lena’s figure.

“Thank you, you look pretty great yourself.” Lena said looking into Kara’s eyes.

Kara thanked her before scratching the back of her head. “Did you have any plan of what you wanted to do tonight?”

Looking a little lost for a split second, Lena recovered her confidence. “I didn’t know what you like, so I couldn’t make a reservation.”

“Oh, I eat anything.” There was a quietness between the two of them. “I have an idea. We don’t need a reservation.”

They walked to Big Belly Burger. Lena seemed a little surprised when they walked through the doors. She was observing every inch of the restaurant. It made Kara feel like she might have made the wrong move bringing her here.

“I hope this is ok?” Kara asked unsure of herself.

Lena quickly turn her head to Kara. “Yeah, this is fine. Sorry, I’ve never been here before.”

“You’ve never had Big Belly Burger?”

“No?” It was filled with shame and insecurity.

Kara smiled at her. “You do eat meat, right?” At the nod, Kara continued, “Alright, you’re going to like it.”

Once they had their food, they sat across at one of the tables. Kara was watching Lena as she slowly unwrapped the burger. She quietly ate part of her burger. The first bite Lena gave her a look of surprise.

“This is good.” Lena said before excitedly eating.

After dinner, they agreed on walking through a park. There was a light festival that they walked through. They went through typical topics of their small talk as they walked. They shared a few laughs and pointed out lights they liked.

Towards the end, Lena spoke in a quiet voice, “Kara, I have a confession.” They stopped and faced each other. “I was planning on taking you out to some club and sleep with you, but when I saw you tonight, I didn’t want to make this a one-night stand.”

“Oh, so I made a good impression?”

It made Lena laugh. “Yes, you made the best impression.” She smiled then bit her lip. “I want to see you again after tonight. You have literally been the most enjoyable person I’ve met in a long time, and I don’t want to just let the chance pass by.”

Opening and closing her mouth, Kara stood a little shocked. She couldn’t believe that Lena was waiting another date. “I would really like to see you again.”

“Great,” Lena said enthusiastically, “I’m sorry to rush it, but tomorrow? I’m on a trip here and I’ll be needed back in Metropolis soon.”

“Sure, I actually don’t have work tomorrow, so whenever is convenient for you.”

After exchanging phone numbers, they spent the following day together. It was the best day in Kara’s opinion. Shortly after, Lena left with the promise to come back, frequent contact, and as Kara’s girlfriend, Lena Luthor. The name was a bit of an intimidation, but Kara knew Lena was a complete softie who cried while watching Titanic and cuddling with Kara.

The distance sucked, but they made it worked. Lena called at least once a day and talked for an hour. Kara could’ve fixed it to where she visited every day, but she hadn’t told Lena about being Kryptonian yet. It was something that Kara had brought up to Alex, but Alex was worried that it was too soon.

On their six-month anniversary, Kara told Lena the truth when she came over despite what Alex said. It paid off really well as Lena was aroused from watching Kara lift heavy objects without straining. Lena never treated her differently which relieved Kara since she was falling hard for the Luthor.

After being together for a year, Lena was searching for apartments in National City. She took a week to look while staying with Kara, and after some persuasion, Lena agreed to move in with Kara. The move was quick and before long, Lena was sleeping in her bed every night.

After eight months and twenty-three days of living together and Kara graduating college, Kara proposed to Lena in the park roughly where Lena said she wanted to see her again. There was construction where she asked, so Kara asked in front of the fountain that was close by.

Hearing Lena say yes to marrying her was everything. She rose from the ground after putting the ring on Lena’s finger and met Lena’s lips with her own. They were both holding on to each other as close as they could. They both had tears of happiness as they held on.

Their wedding wasn’t big. They had a few friends and family. Lena didn’t bother to invite her family since they were starting to increase their anti-alien views, but she was part of the Danvers clan and that was all that matter. She received a long lecture from her brother, but she didn’t care as much. She married the love of her life. She didn’t need Lex’s approval.

The first year of marriage was busy, Kara started working for Cat Grant. Her new boss really tested the Kryptonian. She constantly made Kara go home late and start using her powers. It was either use her powers or be yelled at. Lena was starting to encourage her wife to leave, but Kara was insistent to stay.

Thought she would never admit it, Kara was the best assistant she had ever had.

Lena happened to stay late frequently as well, but she always called ahead and brought dinner home. The off schedules did push them to set a night for the two of them. They agreed to come home on time that night every week. It didn’t always work out, but they tried their best.

Nearing the first year of their marriage, they started talking about having a family. They both knew the first step, a bigger place. A studio apartment was far from ideal to start a family in. The search in apartments wasn’t that long. They managed to get a new apartment with three bedrooms. It was planned to use one of them as an office until they decided if they wanted another child.

Using Kryptonian technology, they were going to have a child that shared both of their genes. Lena was going to carry the baby since her schedule was more flexible. Now, it was the trouble of getting Lena pregnant. They’ve had two failures so far but were determined to keep trying.

They had tried again a few days ago and were giving it time. Kara was kept late at work tonight. She managed to send her wife a text that was left unanswered. It made Kara concerned, but she kept herself calm saying that Lena got really into a new book.

Hearing the crying come from the kitchen, Kara put her stuff down by the couch before going to investigate. She found her wife on the floor clutching a bottle of scotch barely acknowledging her wife. The only acknowledgement Kara received was in the form of Lena looking at her as she took a swing of the bottle.

“Lena, honey, are you ok?” Kara asked as she sat down next to her. “Come on, you know you’re not supposed to be drinking right now. Remember, possible baby?” She reached out for the bottle and successfully got it after mentioning the baby.

Falling towards her wife, Lena started crying while hiding her face in her wife’s neck.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” It was something Kara hated. She hated when Lena cried. It was obviously not from happiness.

Taking a few deep breaths before responding, “Lex manipulated me yet again.” She clung to her wife. “He is going after Clark. He’s going to kill him, and it’s all my fault.”

“Lena, what are you talking about? Please, you have to talk to me.”

“Lex had me working on something and I didn’t realize it was fucking red sunlight and kryptonite. I’m so fucking stupid.” Lena said smacking her head against the cabinet. “Ow.”

Kara pulled her close. “You’re not stupid. You didn’t know. We need to get up and warn Clark.”

The following day, Kara and Lena were introduced to the DEO. Kara couldn’t believe her sister had been lying to her all this time especially since they had her things from Krypton. She let that go for the sake of her cousin who seem to have his own problems with the DEO.

In the meeting room, they threw everything back and forth. Kara just about had it when they kept throwing the blame on her wife, but Lena held tight on to Kara’s hand helping her stay calm. They didn’t have much time and lashing out was not going to help the situation.

During a heated discussion, Lena stayed quiet as more blame was thrown around. No one seemed to notice not even Kara. She had her thumb in between her teeth chewing at the skin. Once everyone quieted down, she exchanged her thumb for her lip before releasing a deep breath. “There’s only one option. I stop Lex. He would love to go on a monologue before his attack. I can stop him or stall him long enough to give you all some time.”

“Lena, no, you aren’t going.” Kara said fearing the possibilities of Lex getting to them.

“Kara, that isn’t your decision to make.” Lena said slowly and heartbroken. “I can’t risk letting Lex get to you.”

Kara’s face was covered in heartbreak and concern. She couldn’t believe her wife would throw herself in front of her as if Kara wasn’t the strongest girl in the world. “What do you mean?”

Addressing the room, “Do you have a way to erase memories? Lex wouldn’t be able to manipulate his way to learning Clark’s identity or that there’s another Kryptonian.”

Feeling the breath leave her body at once, Kara looked at her wife with a pleading look. “No, Lena, you can’t.” Kara felt the tears rise and starting to fall.

Her wife looked at her with her own tears. “Kara, I have to. If I don’t Lex could succeed in killing you and Clark. I don’t want to leave you, but I need to think about what’s best.”

“I can’t lose you.” Kara said in a quiet, broken voice with her flood gates breaking open.

Alex pulled Kara outside the room as Lena continued the discussion with the director and Clark. She couldn’t take that her wife would be leaving her. There had to be another way. A way for them to win and be safe, but Lena was convinced she had to give Kara up.

That night, Kara and Lena walked into their apartment. They had two more days together. Two days to give Kara good memories that would immediately be damaged. It was hurting Lena that her usual happy wife was quiet.

“Kara, please talk to me.”

“You’re not going to even remember this conversation in three days, so what’s the point?” Kara said passive aggressively as she walked to the couch.

Lena stood stunned. Her wife never acted like this. “If you really want to make your final memories with me like this, then fine, I’ll go ask for my memory to be wiped tomorrow.” Lena snapped before taking a deep breath. “I don’t like this either, but I’m the easiest way to get to Lex. The last fucking thing I want to do is leave you.”

Kneeling on the couch next to Kara. “Kara, you are the love of my life. You are my sun. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t think it was good for you.”

“Losing my wife? You think that’s good for me?” Kara said angrily. “I lost my whole world once. Now, you want me to just give it up again? Like it’s no big deal?”

“No, I just need you to accept it.” Lena started crying. “I’m fucking terrified. I’m losing the first person who truly loves me. I may not remember this, but Kara, you’re engraved in my heart. I may not know you, but my heart will feel better knowing you’re ok.”

It took a few seconds for Kara to process what she said. If roles were reversed, Kara would’ve done anything to keep Lena safe. “Can you do something for me?”

Searching Kara’s eyes, Lena nodded. “Anything.”

“Find me. When this all blows over and we have Lex in prison, find me.”

“What if I can’t?” Lena said quickly with fear in her voice. “Kara, I can’t promise you that.”

She grabbed her wife’s hands as she turned her body to face her. “Just try. Put it with my engraving in your heart. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try, darling, I’ll try.”

The following days, Kara and Lena created the most memories they could together. Kara threw her bitterness aside, and Lena threw her fear aside. When they weren’t cuddling, they were holding each other close as they made love.

When the day arrived for Lena to leave, they were both stalling. Neither of them wanted to walk out the door and face what they had been avoiding. Before they were leaving Lena remembered her ring and nearly slipped it off her finger when Kara stopped her.

“Please, don’t. If you want to take it off, don’t leave it here. I can’t take that.” She pleaded with her wife. “Make it into a necklace, wear it, fuck, you can pawn it if you want, but don’t leave it with me.”

Lena nodded in acknowledgement and kept her rings on. “I swear, if I pawn my ring, I’m going to be pissed when I remember.” That’s how they’ve been dealing with their situation. They’ve been saying that Lena will remember eventually.

The drive was silent as they held on tightly to the other’s hand. Both knew these were their last moments, but they had left it off on a good note. They were scared of making bad feelings resurface.

Once they were walking into the DEO, they said their goodbye in a conference room. Holding each other close as they let silent tears fall with one last kiss. They were silent in their embrace. Enjoying the other’s comfort.

“I’m sorry.”

Kara kissed the top of her head. “I know. I know why you’re doing this too. I would too.”

Lena left with J’onn shortly after. They shared one last hug and kiss before it was time for her to go. When Lena woke up on the plane, she wouldn’t know her life from the past four years. She would know her life as if she had just graduated and had a bad hangover. They were filling in little details, but Lena’s life would still feel empty.

Returning home, Kara crawled into bed. It still had her wife’s scent in the sheets and on her pillow. While holding the pillow close, Kara felt something under it. She pulled it out and noticed it was Lena’s phone.

Unlocking it to see a note that said her wife saved a few audio files for her. Opening the one that said “for when you’re lonely” was obviously for when she was horny. The others though, they were sweet notes. Kara had audio files of Lena telling her goodnight and how much she loves her.

It gave Kara the strength to feel like it would all be ok even if she was sobbing her heart out now.


	2. Reuniting Doesn't Feel So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets her wife again. It's stings but Kara can't get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I took the season 2 premier and rewrote it to fit my context.

Kara Danvers has not seen in her wife in two years. Two years to this exact day. It was a long process. Kara worked on autopilot for nearly nine months. Work was all she did. She barely talked to Alex. She went to work then came home and silently lived at home usually curled up on the couch or bed wondering if Lena felt remotely like she did.

The day Lex attacked her cousin was the day after Lena left. It took a lot out of her to watch her cousin nearly die. Then she received the news about her wife. Her wife who stayed tied to Lex’s office chair for three hours.

Her brilliant wife was right. Lex went on a monologue and explained everything to his little sister. He even exposed the family secret of Lena being the bastard child of the family.

Kara wanted to do nothing more than fly to the familiar heartbeat in Metropolis. She knew Lena needed someone. Her wife was persistent in telling Kara to stay in National City, so she obeyed. She stayed in their apartment that felt empty. They were supposed to start their family here, but Kara went through what felt like divorce instead.

They had discussed filing for divorce to make everything more authentic, but it was immediately dropped when neither of them could bring another word to it. Kara was thankful every day that they couldn’t bring themselves to it.

After the nine months of autopilot, Kara started feeling lively again. She couldn’t explain it. It was the start of Supergirl.

A night out on the town, Kara decided to enjoy the things her wife loved. She ate a good dinner and went on a walk through the city. While walking through the park, she noticed the plane going down. Fighting her instincts, she flew to save the plane and land it safely in the river.

Her sister was angry when she made that decision. They fought for days over it until Alex let it go seeing that her sister was finally finding a purpose for herself again. She did have to report it and bring Kara to the DEO. It made Kara an official DEO agent.

But Cat Grant labeled her as Supergirl.

She had to admit that she was a bit irritated by that, but once she saw how all the little girls were excited to see her, she let it go. She loved giving people hope. It also felt like she could give her wife some hope this way. Hope that they will reunite one day.

The following year was rough. James, Clark’s best friend, came to keep an eye on her like some child. Clark seems to forget that she is actually older than him. She did appreciate having a good photographer that got good shots of her though. It helped out amazingly to her self-confidence.

First year as Supergirl was eventful. Kara learned of how her family contributed to Krypton’s destruction. Her mother locked away her own twin sister. It was something that made Kara need her wife. She almost lost it and flew to Lena, but J’onn talked her down.

It was a danger to her wife’s fragile sanity.

A crashing pod was the first big event in the following year as a super. She discovered the man in the pod. Kara didn’t know how to handle the news. It felt like Krypton could possibly still be there and Kara was meant to return home with him.

Alex pushed her away from focusing on that. They turned away from the possible Kryptonian and found themselves in the quiet kryptonite training room.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked suspiciously.

Raising her eyebrow as she answered, “I’ve been fine.” Kara shrugged her shoulders. “I am super excited to go out with James and Winn tonight. It’s been so long since I took a night like this. Last time, Lena was dying to have a fun night together.” Right as Kara noticed the end of her sentence she, she got quiet and crossed her arms tightly.

“No, no, don’t clam up, Kara. I was just curious about how you’re feeling.” Alex pleaded with her sister. “You need a good night. It’s great. James and Winn will help you let loose.”

Letting down her arms before taking a deep breath. “You’re right. Lena would be pissed I’m still moping about it. I’m going to have a great night with James and Winn.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Feeling her phone vibrate, Kara checked to see that Cat had texted her with an order from Noonan’s. Muttering that she wasn’t an assistant anymore, Kara flew by Noonan’s and headed into CatCo, so she could listen to Cat speak how she should know what she should want. Kara knew what she wanted, but that was taken away twice.

Eve apparently messed up Cat’s lunch which is why she asked Kara to pick up her food. Cat went on her lecture and left Kara wondering what she wanted to do. She couldn’t let her life pass her by waiting on Lena to come home.

Hearing of the Venture launch crashing, Kara took off as her alter ego to assist in helping the space craft. Clark coming to assist was a surprise, and a welcomed one.

Clark decided to stay a little longer which Kara had to admit it was nice. He helped on patrol and was great to talk to. Another Kryptonian was extremely rare even if Clark didn’t know all the culture. He understood why Kara could be so hopeful for the man to be Kryptonian, but they had to be realistic.

Not wanting to be at the DEO or CatCo, they found a tall building to sit and talk. They were still in the city so they could keep tabs on any distressed citizens. They were talking about the possible Kryptonian.

“There’s a very low chance. The prison got you to bring them to Earth. They would’ve crossed him before you.”

“I know, it would just be nice.”

Clark put his hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know you miss her. You feel like you need someone who’s just as lost as you. She isn’t gone.”

“I’m not just going to spy on her.” Kara said quickly not wanting to creep on her wife. “Besides, I don’t even know where she is.”

With a deep breath, “Perry found out I’m here, so he managed to get me a meeting with Lena tomorrow.” Clark was cautious with his words. “Did you want to come with me? We can use the excuse of you shadowing me on an assignment.”

“Lena is here?” Kara asked in disbelief. “Since when?”

“She arrived a week ago, but she kept it very undercover.” Clark explained. “I understand if you don’t want to go, but the offer is there.”

Sitting quiet for a few seconds, Kara looked over at her cousin. “I want to see my wife.”

The next day, the cousins made their way to Luthor Corp. They rushed their walk to seem like they were late. In reality, the Kryptonians were always early. Lena was surprised when the two caught up with her right outside her office.

“There’s a perfectly good reason why I wasn’t on that space craft yesterday.” Lena explained and when Clark said they would find out, Lena added, “I’m planning a renaming ceremony.”

She was putting away her purse and coat facing away from Kara. Her wife had yet to face her, and that’s all Kara wanted. She was surprised to hear the renaming. Lena had talked about doing that when she discussed what she hoped to get done as the new CEO.

When Lena finally turned around towards Kara, she wasn’t ready to see her wife again. It was like meeting again and hearing Lena call her darling. Her knees were weak and she felt the urge to go wrap her arms around her wife and tell how much she missed her.

But the woman in front of her didn’t know Kara. All she saw was Kara Danvers, a woman standing next to the legendary, Clark Kent.

Hearing Clark talk about Superman being there to help the Venture, Kara joined the conversation by adding in that Supergirl assisted. Lena’s response was a small smile that Kara remembered receiving when she visited her in Metropolis for a week and surprised her with an extra day on her trip.

The next line broke her heart. “And who are you exactly?”

“I’m Kara Danvers from CatCo.”

Lena poured herself a glass of water and made her way to her desk. “They aren’t really known for their hard-hitting journalism.” The voice and body language her wife is doing, she was nervous. “More like high waisted jeans, yes or no?”

“I’m not a reporter. I’m tagging along.” Kara said biting her lip from spilling out the real reason she was there.

When Clark and Lena started going back and forth, Kara realized that Clark was grilling her as if she wasn’t Kara’s wife. In this situation, Clark was going after her as if she was a suspect. It made Kara feel terrible because Lena is a Danvers. Lena is her wife.

Like usual, her wife is able to handle it. She gave Clark the same amount of force in her words.

While Lena went on about her life leaving out a lot of details that Kara knew, her and Clark scanned the room. Clark was looking for threats, but Kara was looking for what her wife is like or if she had some memory of them.

“I’m just trying to make a name outside of my family. Can’t you understand that?”

Kara knew all about Lena trying to have her own life. That was the life they were building together. The life away from family shadows, their life. The life Lex ripped away from them.

When Lena handed over the drive with the equipment that was destroyed, Kara looked at the flash drive with curiosity. She wished that she could have a drive that contained everything her wife has done in the past year.

Following Clark’s lead, she told her wife to have a good day and avoided watching her face too closely. She didn’t want to give Lena any negative feelings or be disappointed when she didn’t see the familiar flicker in her eyes.

Outside of Luthor Corp and walking away, Kara felt the disappoint hanging over her and knew Clark noticed it.

“That wasn’t too bad.” Clark said trying to give his cousin some hope. “There were no threats in the rom when I scanned.”

“You know that’s not the type of person she is. You blessed our marriage.” She defended her wife. “She doesn’t have any clue who I am.”

“Kara,” he said sympathetically making them stop.

“No,” she cut him off, “I’m tired of hearing how everyone is sorry. This sucks so much. It sucks a little less than before because now I know exactly where she is, but now, anytime I have a nightmare or need someone, it’s going to take everything not to go to her and sleep in her arms.” Taking a few calming breaths before continuing, “I miss her so much, Clark. Without her, everything is too much.”

“Kara, she came back to you. Not in the way you wanted, but she is here. Try being her friend. Comfort her in the ways you haven’t been able to the past year. Now, you can try to fix all the mistakes you two made in your relationship.” He offered showing support. “There has to be a few things you wished you had changed.”

Kara shook her head as she smiled. “I wouldn’t change anything. Not even spilling a bloody Mary on her.” Her cousin pulled her in for a hug. “I will try to be her friend though. She probably needs one right now.”

“That’s the spirit.”

They both noticed small drones going up to the roof of Luthor Corp. Kara felt an instant drop in her stomach. The drop she felt when her wife was in trouble. Looking over at Clark, he had a similar feeling.

The cousins changed and flew up just in time for the drones to open fire. Kara was in front of her wife the minute the first bullet shot. The bullets stopped in order for them to hear the voice from the drones saying they were expected. Splitting up, Kara knew she would protect her wife’s life with her own. She would jumped in front of whatever was fired.

Getting knocked out was unexpected even if it was split second. Waking up, she noticed the helicopter getting shot at. She jumped back into action hearing her wife’s scared voice as the pilot was shot.

Taking out the final drone, Kara landed the helicopter and helped Lena out. Giving her hand, she was prepared to help if she fell or fainted.

“You’re safe now. Are you ok?” Kara’s brain was working on a fast pace. She felt her concern rise at seeing the dead pilot. Her wife instincts were taking over.

“I’m fine. What the hell was that?”

Kara tried to keep her voice steady. “Someone tried to kill you. Superman is after him right now.” Lena’s face went through several emotions. The one that scared Kara the most was the look of how she expected it. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

“No, I’m fine, Supergirl, just a little shaken up. It’ll wear off.” Lena said bringing a confident look back. “Thank you.”

Flying back to the office, Cat requested her again. She went into another lecture about how she is unsure of the path she wanted to take. Kara needed to put an answer in a day. It terrified her.

At Lena’s renaming ceremony, Kara managed to get to Lena to have a conversation with her. Kara knew that this would be an obvious target for a hitman to take out her wife. She was staying on super alert for any suspicious activity that may take place. Her wife seemed very insistent that she goes through with her ceremony.

“You’re risking your life.” Kara said wishing she could tell her how she already threw one life away for this.

“I can’t have a life if I constantly live in fear. Sometimes, you take those risks. Besides, Supergirl is here.” Lena said with a hopeful smile. “I don’t want to be seen as part of Lex’s madness. We’ll speak again soon, Ms. Danvers.”

Watching her wife walk away, she was still the stubborn woman she married. It helped that Lena was hopeful that Supergirl would protect her. It made Kara hope that part of Lena knew it was Kara wearing that cape. That it was Kara standing close by to protect her.

During Lena’s speech, Kara watched her proudly. She couldn’t take her eyes off the woman she loves not even when Alex brushed by. Stopping for a second. “You ok?”

“She’s still stubborn.” Kara said with a smile on her face still on her wife.

Alex patted her shoulder as she walked away shaking her head lightly.

As expected, the attack began as soon as Lena revealed her new name. The explosions rang and Kara had to control herself from super speed over to Lena. She sped off to change after seeing her wife got to safety.

Seeing the Luthor Corp building about to fall, Kara flew to keep it descent from happening. Clark arrived and gave her assistance in maintaining the structure letting her fix the broken columns. They split up to help the civilians.

Flying back down, Kara saw Alex being held as a hostage with a gun pressed to her head. Panicking even with Alex giving her a look saying that it’ll be ok, Kara stood there and treated it as an interrogation. She asked him about Lex and found out that Lex did indeed send him to take out Lena.

Right when the hitman was going to shot, he was shot twice through his torso.

As he fell, Kara looked up to see Lena holding a gun. She was shaking, but she held confidence in her shot. It took a lot out of Kara to not run over to Lena to provide comfort to her. She barely acknowledged Alex complimenting how well she handled the situation.

* * *

The next day, Lena invited her along with Clark to discuss the article Clark wrote about her. She was a little unsure about why the CEO asked her to join, but she was happy to see Lena. Standing next to Clark, they listened to Lena give out her favorite quotes.

Lena thanked Clark for giving her good press and including the part about her shooting the hitman. She was happy that Lex would know she can protect herself from his threats. She looked at Kara wearing her confident and proud smile when she spoke of Lex being a laughing stock.

Kara couldn’t help but feel her pride bubble up for Lena, especially when Clark gave her another confidence boost saying that he believes her intentions are true.

“What about you, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asked breaking Kara out of her thoughts. “I didn’t see your name on the byline.”

It made Kara speechless. This was what her wife always did. She always believed in Kara, and she always wanted Kara out of the assistant career. Seeing her with Clark must have given Lena the respect for her as a reporter. “Like I said, I’m not a reporter.”

The same pride that Lena wore when Kara was applying to jobs after finishing university was on her face. “You could’ve fooled me.”

Thinking back to the many nights of frustration of being Cat’s assistant, Lena always urged her to go for a different career. She always brought up writing or painting. This might be what her wife always pushed her towards, and she was still there. She was just hiding behind multiple walls.

“She’s right.” Clark said while walking towards CatCo.

Kara wore a small smile. “She always is.”

Immediately going to Cat, she told her that she wants to be a reporter. Kara started assuming her wife was always meant to be a CEO because Cat knew that Kara needed to be a reporter too. Cat was just there to give her a push in the right direction that Kara needed.

Clark returned home to Lois. He needed to return to work, and they’re team up was over for now. They agreed to keep in contact more. Clark knew his cousin needed someone and should have visited more, but Kara forgave him. She would have pushed him away if he had tried to be there for her while she was heartbroken.

* * *

While on patrol that night, Kara landed outside on L Corp’s balcony. Lena was working on what looked like a report. She knocked lightly on the glass and scared Lena.

She opened the door and allowed her entry. “This isn’t really an entrance, but you’re the reason it’s still here, so I guess I’ll allow it.” It was said with a playful tease.

“I just wanted to check on you. You were shaken up when you fired that weapon.” Kara came up with the excuse on her way over. She did want to check up on her to see how she’s been for the past two years.

“I’m fine, I know how to protect myself.” Lena said looking a little closed off before waving it off. “I should thank you for saving the building and everyone around it.”

“That’s my job. Don’t worry about it.” Kara said with a smile that was returned. “I hope you have a good night, Mrs. Luthor.”

“It’s Miss Luthor, I haven’t found that someone yet.” It crushed Kara’s heart to hear that and how she slipped up. “I hope you have a nice night as well, Supergirl. I look forward to working together.”

Flying home, Kara let herself cry. It was a mixture of sadness and happiness. She changed into Lena’s old boarding school sweatshirt and sweatpants before climbing into bed. Focusing on Lena’s heartbeat, Kara let herself sleep for a full night. The first time in two years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm actually taking my time to write out this story. Amazed? So am I!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a ride. I'm better at planning stories and now, I have someone on my ass about writing. She's pretty lovely. Anyways, I really want to do this story justice, so I'm making it better. I want an actual story and not me slapping something together again. It may take me longer to get chapters out because I am working on other things, but I hope to do better. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and I will get more out as time goes on.


End file.
